Starberry Patch
Description Starberry Tart is a Misty Rose pink earth pony with a Rubine Red and Vivid Burgundy striped mane. Her cutie mark is a starberry. She has freckles on her cheeks. She lives in Ponyville with her family, which consists of her two parents, her older sister, and her younger sister. She helps her parents run the family restaurant, called The Cucumber Patch, which grows all of its ingredients. Starberry is often called "Star" by her friends. She has a big crush on Big Macintosh and turns to starberry jam when she is around him. Starberry is often cheerful in her demeanor and sometimes very gullible and naive. During harvest, she has to work all night under starlight alone, so the weird sleep schedule makes her loopy and she can act quite strange during this time. History Starberry Tart grew up in Trottingham with her family until shortly after the birth of her baby sister. After that, they moved to Ponyville and have lived there ever since. Starberry didn't earn her cutie mark until after moving to Ponyville. She has a Trottingham accent, as does the rest of her family with exception to her baby sister, who has only a slight accent. Starberries Starberries are a rare red fruit that grows in Equestria. They resemble strawberries in shape and color but are different. For instance, starberries do not contain their seeds on the outside. Instead, they are at the core of the fruit. Starberries have a smooth, glossy skin, similar to that of a tomato, and grow larger than the average strawberry. They have green leaves that have five points and their flowers have five teardrop-shaped petals with a red center. Starberries can only be harvested by starlight after a spring or summer shower. Under starlight, the berries glow and are a delicious treat for bats. During the day, the starberries look very different. They are dark brown, very hard, and resemble acorns. They are almost impossible to eat and, when they are, they cause indigestion. However, if harvested under starlight when they are ripe, they maintain their red color and juicyness. If they are not harvested quickly, they lose their flavor. Starberries are sweet and spicy at the same time. Family Q. Cucumber Patch - Starberry's father. He is a long-faced stallion with a dark green mane and tail. His coat is very light green and he has bluegreen eyes. His cutie mark is a cucumber slice. No one knows what the Q initial stands for. Ruby Queen - Starberry's mother. She is a mare with a maroon coat, green mane, and delicate facial features. She has green eyes. Her cutie mark is a beet with leaf stalks still attached. Pepper Prancer - Starberry's older sister. She is a young pony with a dark plum coat and wavy dark maroon mane. She has maroon freckles across her nose and back. She has golden eyes. She wears goggles around her neck. Her cutie mark is a black silhouette of a bat due to her exceptional talent at communicating with nocturnal animals or creatures of dark magic. Cherry Belle - Starberry's baby sister. Cherry Belle is a filly with dark red freckles across her nose. She has a bright red wavy mane and white coat with green eyes. She does not have her cutie mark yet. The style of her mane is similar to Flitter's, except that she has a green bow instead. Friends ' ' Clementine Creme - An upbeat and extremely extroverted pony who has a light orange coat and an orange curly mane. She has a cutie mark of two orange slices. She has dark orange eyes. She wears a red hankerchief that has a white star in the middle around her neck. Clementine is often called "Clem" by her friends. Clementine is playful and always tries to encourages Starberry to talk to Big Macintosh, much to Starberry's embarassment. Serena and Blossomforth are also her friends. Serena and Blossomforth are two canon characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Earning her Cutie Mark Shortly after moving to Ponyville, Starberry began to yearn for her cutie mark. She knew she had a talent for baking and attempted to bake many pot pies and veggie and cheese pies. These were not popular at all and she was very disheartened. One night, she was looking out her window when she saw a shooting star. She wished with all her might that she would soon understand who she was and what her cutie mark would be. The star landed not far away and Starberry thought that, if she captured the star that she wished on, her wish would come true. Instead, she found the star in the middle of a meadow of wild starberries. The starberries were glowing ferociously on the vine, since the star was so close to them. Immediately, Starberry picked the berries and made several pies with them the next day. They were a hit! She was so happy that everyone was pleased with them that she didn't even notice that her cutie mark had appeared! From then on out, she planted her own private garden of starberries and made starberry desserts for her family's restaurant. Other Info Likes: Baking desserts, winter, gardening in her private garden, laughing, playing with her baby sister, Big Macintosh Dislikes: Bats, heights, people taking advantage of her gullibility See Also Ask Starberry Tart on tumblr StarshineBeast on deviantart Category:Earth Pony Category:Mare Category:Female Category:Starberry Tart Category:Starberry Category:Pink ponies Category:Ponies with green eyes Category:Bronie Category:Brony